


Waka the Squip

by britishflower



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Pac-Man (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Michael done goofed, Michael has a squip, Pac-man squip AU, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: I'll see y'all in hell.





	Waka the Squip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTwoPlayerGays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoPlayerGays/gifts), [oki_doki_lemon_smokey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oki_doki_lemon_smokey/gifts).



> Sorry for this being short. I'll make it longer in the next chapter.
> 
> Also to Thomas_jjeffersuc and TheTwoPlayerGays:  
> From Gem.exe: current mood: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Michael had already taken the pill. He stared Jeremy in the eye when he snatched the gray pill away, dropped it in his mouth, drank his MNT Dew slushie, and swallowed it. Jeremy was blank face and stunned. Michael had assumed it was fine until the pain started. **_ACCESSING MEMORY. ACCESSING MUSCLE MEMORY. ACCESSING NERVE MEMORY._** Michael gripped his head as he screamed. Jeremy's hands suddenly grabbed him and was asking something. Michael couldn't make out what was being said. " _ **Greetings Michael Mell. I am your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. Your Squip.**_ " a mellow voice said.

Michael was shaking and gasping. Jeremy was still holding his friend "Are you okay?" he asked.

Michael nodded. He looked at Jeremy "Lets get stoned my basement," he said.

 

Jeremy sat next to Michael as they drove to Michael's house. Michael drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Something yellow appeared in the backseat and Michael glanced in the mirror. A giant Pac Man sat in the back with very sexy woman legs wearing fishnet stockings and high heels. Micheal swerved after realizing he drifted into the other lane. A scream from both teens as the car jerked back to its lane. Michael felt his body shaking as he collected himself. The PAC-man spoke " _ **Michael remain calm**_ ," it said. Michael looked at the mirror then to Jeremy. The PAC-man had an angry vibe " _ **Do not speak to him Michael,** **I know what your thinking**_ ," it stated.

He drummed his fingers harder. **First pain now a giant PAC-man with legs. Wonderful. Just wonderful.**

" _ **I know its weird Michael but I'm based on your conscious**_ ,"

**get out of my head!**

" _ **I can't do that, you took the pill Michael,**_ "

Michael hissed through his teeth and pulled into the driveway. Jeremy was staring at him "What the hell!" he said.


End file.
